Totally Not Drunk
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Alex is drunk and he refuses to admit it. Darwin/Alex T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm truly not sorry about this. **_

Alex giggled as he walked over to where Darwin was sitting reading a book. "Hey." He purred as he draped himself over the darker skinned man.

Darwin closed his book and stuffed it beside him. "Hey."

"I love you." Alex giggled and nuzzled Darwin.

"Are you drunk?" Darwin raised an eyebrow.

"No..." When Darwin stared at him blankly he laughed slightly. "I-I swear to drunk... I'm not God."

"You're damned right you're not God. I'm pretty sure he knows when to stop drinking before he gets drunk, hell I'm sure he doesn't even drink!" Darwin shifted so Alex was in his lap.

"I'm not drunk." Alex pouted as he drew small circles on Darwin's arm.

"I'm sure you're not." Darwin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever you s-"Hank stopped in the doorway when he spotted Alex giggling.

"What?" Sean asked, peaking over his shoulder. "Oh my God."

"What happened to him?" Hank asks cautiously.

"He got himself drunk." Darwin said, not looking up from where he was running his hand through Alex's hair.

"D-did not." Alex slurred. "You're just lying to make me look bad." He hugged Darwin's waist and pressed his nose to the other's stomach.

"You're drunk." Darwin confirmed with a sigh.

"Give me a kiss." Alex whined.

"What?" The other three in the room stopped to look at him.

"Kiss." Alex looked up into Darwin's dark eyes. "Right here." He pointed to his cheek.

"Er, sure." Darwin leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the other's cheek.

Sean blushed and looked away. "We'll leave now." He grabbed Hank's hand and dragged him away.

"I love you." Alex purred again.

"You won't love anything in the morning." Darwin sighed. "I love you too."

_**As I'm trying not to have a panic attack because my mom **__**is talking medical I've got my earbuds in and I'm listening to Go! Fighting Action Power by Area 11. Extremely loud I might add. It's working though so that's good. I must thank my friend Francy for the line "I swear to drunk I'm not God" because we were role playing as out OC's and her character was drunk and said that. It was hilarious. My rambling is doing no one any good. If you want the hangover chapter tell me. I've never been drunk, in fact I've never had alcohol, but from what my parents say I can kinda figure out what it would be like. They say drunks don't hiccup but I dont know. Yup. This just happened. ~Cat.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**700 words exact! Lol how awesome is that? I actually did a bit of research for this chapter.**_

Alex moaned miserably and pressed his face into his pillow. He didn't remember much but he did remember what had happened with Darwin. He struggled to fight a blush and groaned.

"Alex, you alright?" Darwin knocked on the door lightly.

"Shut up and go die in a hole." Alex whimpered.

"I'm coming in." Darwin didn't wait for a reply and stepped into the room. "Here." He handed Alex an aspirin and a glass of water.

Alex glared slightly but took it anyway. After washing down the aspirin he drank the water. "I hate you."

Darwin rolled his eyes. "You'll feel better soon. I'll be back with some toast."

"Why toast?"

"It'll help." Darwin said before leaving.

Alex grumbled something about wishing he would fall in a hole and be stuck for a life time before pressing his face to the pillow again. "I hate him." He said to himself.

Minutes later Erik stomped into the room very angrily. "What did you do to Charles?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex winced slightly at the loud tone Erik was using.

"You know what I mean! Why was he drunk? He came into the study last night saying something about never wanting to loose a bet again."

"Hell, it's not my fault he refuses to use his powers when we're betting against Raven." Alex threw his pillow at Erik who dodged it.

"Your aim is terrible."

"I have a raging headache, leave and don't come back." Alex pulled the covers over his head.

Darwin came in seconds later, glanced at Erik with a raised eyebrow before going over to Alex. "Your toast."

Alex grumbled and took a piece. He took a bite and spit it out. "It's burnt!"

"Good for your stomach, the carbon in the burnt part helps to clear the impurities in your system." Erik grinned wickedly. "Charles was more accepting of the toast because he knew this."

"So Charles was drunk too?" Darwin asked as he sat on the edge of Alex's bed.

Alex made a weak attempt of shoving him off and onto the floor. "I really hate you."

"Do you?" Darwin smirked.

"Yes."

"Do you not remember last night?" Darwin faked a hurt expression.

Alex sat with a thoughtful expression. "No, I don't remember last night." He lied, staring into Darwin's eyes.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Alex said, taking another bite of the toast. His nose scrunched up and he tried not to gag.

"I'll go get you some more water." Darwin left again, leaving Erik glaring levelly at Alex.

"What Metal-Head?" Alex frowned as he pulled his knees closer to his chest.

"I was just trying to figure out what this bet might have been. Charles won't tell me and you're the only other person, other than Raven who also refuses to tell me, that would have that information."

"We were betting on wether or not Sean and Bozo like each other."

"Like gossiping teenage girls?"

"Call it what you'd like, Charles and I lost." Alex scowled. "I really hate loosing."

"How'd you get drunk?"

"Raven's secret cocktail thing." Alex muttered. "She refused to drink any and I now know why."

"How is that?"

"What I did last night will forever haunt me." Alex said quietly and buried his face in his knees.

"Next time don't bet against her." Erik smirked. "So which was it, yes or no?"

"Yes." Alex chuckled. "Extremely awkward for me."

"How so?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because it concerns my Charles." Erik said.

"Oh, so you're the protective type?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it." Alex smirked.

Erik stood silently for a minute. "Eat your burnt toast." He left the room as Darwin reentered.

Alex held out his hand for the glass and Darwin handed it to him. "I really hate him too."

"Really?"

Alex nodded. He drank the water and finished the toast before lying down again. "Goodnight."

Darwin sat there for a second before lying beside him. "Goodnight."

Alex shifted to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"I love you." Darwin said as he looked into Alex's eyes.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You said you loved me yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, I love you too."

_**So then, I couldn't help the whole argument thing between Erik and Alex. Supporter of Banshee/Beast. No flames please! ~Cat. **_


End file.
